Tormenta de Cristal
by Marzul
Summary: Las vacaciones han acabado y con ello SCC está en una nueva misión. Proteger al libro de cartas Sakura, aunque para eso deba hacer ciertos sacrificios. Esta vez Kerberos y Yue no podrán protegerla. ¿Y Syaoran podrá hacerlo?.
1. Inicio

**Inicio **

**Nota: LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LES PERTENECEN A CLAMP.**

Luego de la última batalla con la carta de la esperanza, los días en Tomoeda habían sido demasiado tranquilos, parecían muy normales sin la interrupción de alguna presencia mágica, Sakura vivía como una adolecente con las turbulencias propias de la edad.

-Monstruo, ya levántate o piensas faltar a clases.

Se froto los ojos, aun somnolienta.

-¡Hermano, no soy un monstruo! .Que no lo notas, ya estoy lista.

La miro de pies a cabeza, dando una aprobación de lo que iba a llevar puesto. El uniforme. Esa falda no favorecía en nada para miradas pervertidas de esos amigos suyos. Estaba decidido como hermano mayor, su deber es cuidarla y hacerse de la vista gorda cuando se trataba de sus guardianes, pero ciertamente su pequeña hermana estaba creciendo y eso era peligroso especialmente con ese mocoso…que tan solo verlo le daban ganas de separarlo si veía algo impropio como sonreírla pícaramente.

-Ve con cuidado monstruo, ya no estoy tan cerca para vigilarte si haces alguna estupidez.-Le sonrió mientras ella tomaba la mochila y se alejaba a la puerta.

-¿Estupidez? ¿Yo? Touya sigue creyendo que teniendo tres años. Me hubiera conformado con un adiós hermana o suerte Sakura. Monstruo, pero….que piensa.

La agilidad que le daba su cuerpo era increíble, esa misma gracia que tenía en los deportes había hecho que se convirtiera en una animadora del equipo de fútbol americano, una nueva disciplina en la preparatoria. Y patinar para Sakura era como volar en el aire. Mientras se distraía con los nuevos sembríos de arboles de cerezo iba balanceándose con los brazos de lado a lado.

-Las vacaciones ya terminaron, ahora debo estudiar. Suspiro.-Y para colmo de males su asignatura menos agradable le cerraba el camino del día con matemáticas.- Movió la cabeza, al fin al cabo iba a ver a sus amigos luego de las vacaciones y debía estar con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola, Sakura. Saludo el chico de cabello grisáceo y de mirada angelical. La adoración perfecta que sintió desde que lo conoció y pasó a formar parte de su corazón con los más grandes honores, estaba vestido de traje y corbata. Apresurado para su nuevo horario de trabajo.

-Yukito.-le saludo embelesada. Pesé a los años el amor fraternal aun no se le borraba de la cara porque él siempre la trataría como a la dulce niña de diez años.

-Hoy te despertaste con mucha energía. Veo tu entusiasmo, creo que se debe a tu regreso a clases. Estudia mucho, pequeña Sakura. Fiel a su costumbre le lanzo un caramelo antes de utilizar su propio auto.

-Yukito...

Una chica de cabellos negros se quedaba parada observándola muy pensativa ¿es que acaso seguía enamorada del joven Tsukishiro? El a fin de cuentas era el primer amor de Sakura. Cruzo los brazos y se recostó en la entrada principal de la preparatoria. Realmente un presentimiento de ensombresimiento se albergo…habían pasado años desde la última batalla, pero algo iba a cambiar, eso estaba seguro.

-El joven Tsukishiro sigue siendo todo un Casanova. –Aseguro codeándole el brazo.

Tomoyo Daidouji, era su mejor amiga. Tenía el cabello oscuro y ondulante que alcanzaba hasta su cintura, de carácter tan gentil que lo demostraba en su pasatiempo favorito era seguir diseñando ropa para Sakura y grabarla en cada mínimo detalle que realizaban juntas. Al igual que en la primaria seguían siendo inseparables confidentes.

-Sakura me alegra tanto volver a verte. Le dio un gran estrujón que casi la deja sin aliento.

-Pero Tomoyo, nos vimos el sábado-sonrió.

-Eso no es motivo para no extrañarte, eres mi Card Captor favorita. Sabes, acabo de terminar de diseñar tu nuevo traje…..Oh! Cuanto anhelo que vuelas a estar en acción como en los viejos tiempos, Tomoeda se ha vuelto tan pacífico y sin ninguna aventura.-Junto las manos en su gran ensoñación

El timbre las interrumpió y ambas caminaron en dirección a los casilleros. Asistían a la preparatoria Seijou, la misma que se encontraba junto a la antigua escuela de Sakura y en la que Touya estudio.

Se apresuraron por dejar los patines, caminando a un mismos paso, después de todo se conocían hace más de diez años. Los mismos que de la despistada chica había realizado ciertos cambios, el cabello aun le seguían siendo corto, sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes resaltaba en su rostro ovalado, aunque seguía manteniéndose despistada característica que heredo de Nadeshiko, su madre y su temor propio a los fantasmas. Esa era Sakura Kinomoto, una chica que a sus cortos diecisiete años había cruzado la valla de lo que un adolescente normal hacia en sus tiempos libres. Cuidaba de cartas mágicas, entretenía a su mejor amiga cuando quería vestirla con trajes que le confeccionaba dándole presentaciones magistrales con sus poderes mágicos para ser grabada en compañía de sus guardianes, Kerberos era sobornado por unos cuantos postres y le encantaba salir en las cintas de video y Yue, bueno el accedía por obligación a su dueña, siempre tan frio y de actitud seria. Pero el carácter alegre de Sakura había hecho que le tomara un gran afecto y en cierto modo disfrutaba ser su guardián.

Subieron escaleras arriba.

-Sakura no corras, vas a matarme. -Decía Tomoyo muy agitada.

-Llegaremos tarde, vámonos. Por los pasillos encontraron al profesor aun conversando con otros alumnos, cuidadosamente lo esquivaron llegando a la puerta.

-¡Buenos días!-Giro la puerta y entraron a toda prisa.

El aula aun tenía en bullicio de las novedades de las vacaciones.

-Hola Sakura, Tomoyo

Saludaron un pequeño grupo de chicas que se habían formado para sus charlas, entre ellas estaba Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, hablando muy amistosamente.

-Sabían que...-Intervino Yamazaki sabiondamente.

-No digas una mentira. Acaso esperabas-, apretó el puño- el término de las vacaciones. Ven aquí ahora mismo. Lo jalo para su lado, después de todo ellos eran novio por más de siete años y habían ciertos derechos que compartían.

-Tarde otra vez, Kinomoto…Es que acaso no aprendes la lección, es el regreso de las vacaciones y tu vienes casi como el profesor o es que acaso subiste de nivel y serás la nueva tutora.-le dijo un chico con sarcasmo, mientras sacaba sus lápices de la mochila.

-Buenos días Li, es agradable volver a verte luego de las vacaciones. Qué alegría me da percibir que me extrañaste, es encantador que me recibas tan cordialmente y en cuando respecta a ser tutora, es una lástima para ti, me agradaría tanto serlo para tenerte tan cerca que no te daría ni un respiro con los trabajos grupales.

Dio en el punto. Syaoran Li odiaba ese tipo de trabajos. Él prefería hacerlo solo y a su manera que mal acompañado.

-Hola Li-La saludo Tomoyo divertida ante su primera pelea de clases.

-Hola Daidouji.-Le dijo en una actitud seria.

Sakura coloco la mochila debajo del pupitre y volteó a observar a un Li con una actitud entre la diversión y el enojo. Los asientos seguían manteniéndose en personales y que ella solo se quedo con los brazos cruzados en un juego de miradas.

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fanfic. Por favor sean buenos conmigo y gracias a quienes lo leerán.**


	2. El Problema de las Cartas

**El Problema de las Cartas**

**Nota: LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LES PERTENECEN A CLAMP.**

Los ojos chocolates del chico no se dejarían intimidar por los brillantes y grandes ojos que poseía kinomoto, tan hermosos y peligrosamente atrayentes. Tardaron tres minutos contabilizados por Tomoyo en ese juego. Ninguno de los dos movía un solo musculo, la tardanza del profesor fue de gran ventaja para seguir en su primera competencia del día.

-Está bien, tu ganas.-le dijo mientras tenía los ojos a punto de lagrimear

-¡Syaoran!- Sakura no freno las ganas de aferrarse a su cuello. Ves, ya sabes lo que ocurre por retarme.

-Sakura Kinomoto, no sabía que te habías vuelto tan pretenciosa.-Se sonrojo al tenerla tan cerca, aunque tenían la suficiente confianza para andar juntos como dos adolescentes enamorados, aun habían ciertas restricciones puestas en su actitud seria y cuando veía a Touya, vaya luego de enterarse que era el novio de su pequeña hermana casi pone el grito en el cielo. Lo primero que fue matarlo con la mirada, si existiese ese tipo de muerte, él seria quien lo comprobaría y pese que ahora a órdenes de Fujitaka era admitido en casa, Touya no perdía oportunidad para seguir molestándolo. Ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato después de todo Sakura lo era todo para su mundo. El sol que ampliaba su mañana.

-No es grandioso, los dos se ven tan perfectos.-Dijo Tomoyo con la cámara de video en mano. Esa chica no sabía cuando detenerse, pero no había de otra, esa era Tomoyo una de las primeras personas que lo forzó a declararse a su amiga, una gran confidente y la intersección entre ambos. Mejor confidente que Daidouji, nadie.

-¡Buenos días, clase!-Saludo un hombre de aproximaba los treinta años, de cabello caoba y traje formal.

-Después hablamos-Al instante Sakura dio media vuelta al pupitre y espero al ingreso oficial del profesor.

-¡Profesor Terada!-Rika emocionada se levanto del asiento para darle la bienvenida.

Todos comenzaron con los murmullo, al ver su ingreso, se trataba del profesor Terada que no lo veían desde la primaria, ahora él era encargado de reconocerlos con sus diecisiete años.

-¿Profesor usted no enseña a primaria?-Pregunto un confuso Yamasaki.

-¡No!-Intervino rápidamente Rika callando toda duda. El profesor Terada tomo unos cursos nuevos y se especializo en bilogía y matemáticas, así que está más que apto para dictarnos clases, es mas se esforzó demasiado por conseguirlo. Yo creo que merece todo nuestro respeto.

-Gracias Rika. Acaricio su cabello, mientras ella obtenía un rubor en las mejillas.-Puedes sentarte.

-Sí, profesor.

-Es cierto lo que dice Sasaki, estoy más que apto para ser profesor este semestre. Es una lastimas que el profesor Tanaka se haya enfermado, no podrá dictar clases hasta el próximo año. ¿Es que acaso no se alegran al verme?

-Sí. Respondieron todos

-Siento como si hubieras vuelto a primaria, Sakura.-Se le acerco Tomoyo, hablándole muy despacio.-No es divertido.

-Si, Tomoyo.

Rio tomado su cabeza.

-Que dices joven Syaoran

-Oh claro, pero eso no es posible Daidouji, ya tenemos diecisietes años. Todo a cambiado.

Apareció la seriedad y la monotonía de Li. Eso lo único que provocaba era un sonrisa amigable y volteo para seguir la clase responsablemente.

-Syaoran que ocurre, te noto algo serio, es decir estas mas callado de lo normal.- ¿Existía la normalidad en sus vidas mágicas? -No lo sé, es extraño pero últimamente el tablero mágico se ha desestabilizado un poco.

-¿No será que el desuso lo está estropeando?-Opino divertida, mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano por el parque pingüino, donde una vez Syaoran la consoló cuando confeso sus sentimientos a Yukito.

-¿Qué tipo de broma es esa Kinomoto?-Presiono su mano.

-Ya Li Syaoran o quieres que utilice la carta fuerza contigo. Mira que hace tiempos no la empleo. Presionó sus dedos sobre los labios del chico.

-Desde cuando te has vuelto tan peligrosa, Sakura.-Le sonrió con picardía. Es cierto Daidouji me dijo que hoy ibas a emplear unas cartas para que te grabara, que diversión obtienen ustedes dos haciendo cada acto mortal.

-No es eso Syaoran, es que es un compromiso con Tomoyo y Kero ya sabes que a ambos les agradan ese tipo de espectáculos.

-Ese muñeco no merece nada, es tan molestoso.-Recordarlo hacia que se sienta malhumorado.

-Pero a Kero le agrada y a mí también, además Tomoyo le ofreció llevarle un pastel completo. Es una forma de premio, porque en estos meses se ha estado portando mejor que nunca ¿Me acompañas?

Kinomoto no deja esa coquetería a ningún lado, es difícil darle una negativa cuando su inocencia se convierte en audacia. Ella es completamente hermosa y más cuando me anima en las prácticas de fútbol americano, es agradable tenerla junto a mí. Toda ella se compara a una esmeralda.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte que no, Sakura. No puedo, cariño…Se acerco delicadamente a besarle la comisura de los labios.-Te veo en la casa de Tomoyo, espero que llegues temprano.

-¿Va a salir joven Li?-Le pregunto Wei, su mayordomo.

-Si Wei, ¿pero no ha ocurrido nada grave con el tablero?, es que me deja inquieto cuando rompió las ventanas y se quedo en el jardín señalando en dirección al parque pingüino. Es extraño… espero averiguarlo pronto.

-No señor Li, no ha ocurrido nada. Ha estado muy tranquilo este día.

-Pero no se te ocurra mencionarlo a mi madre, ya sabes qué consecuencias podrían pasar.-Es mejor traer mi espada, cada invención de Sakura puede traerle problemas.

Corrió en dirección a su habitación, se miro al espejo y noto como ya lo había dicho, los cambios pasan por todos. Había adquiero un metro ochenta y cinco, sus ojos seguían a veces inexpresivos y de color chocolate pero cuando sonreía iluminaba con su belleza, claro que lo había notado ya que todos se lo recordaban las veces en las prácticas deportivas, su cabello castaño tenia actitud rebelde y era admirado como un chico popular en toda la preparatoria.

Abrió su cajón intacto y bien conservado donde se encontraban los pergaminos de dioses mágicos que pertenecían a su antiguo ancestro Clow, hace años que no eran utilizados debidamente pero esta vez no sería la excepción, su inteligencia le indico que debían acompañarlo, ese sentido de la precaución al notar la falla del tablero, era señal, más que suficiente para saber que algo extraño rodeaba su tranquilidad en un país que lo había acogido cálidamente, donde había hecho más amigos en Japón que en China, su país de origen y donde se encontraba su familia más cercana.

-Hermano, voy a salir .Le aviso mientras se acomodaba los zapatos.-Los monstruos como tú, salen con el único propósito de asustar a la gente. ¿Y se podría saber a dónde? -Pregunto ansioso, mientras los dedos que sostenían la cuchara se tensaron. Solo no esperaba escuchar la palabra **"**novio**"** y "Syaoran", le agradaría escuchar maldito Li o estúpido cavernícola, aun no comprendía como su padre eran tan permisivo con ella después de todo era una adolescente y una chica con un novio puede ser zona de peligro.

-Iré a la casa de Tomoyo.

Sintió alivio.

-Son exactamente las 9:00pm ¿A qué hora pretendes regresar? -Si Fujitaka Kinomoto no ponía orden por lo ocupado que andaba en las nuevas excavaciones de arqueología, el era la esperanza en mantener el orden en su hogar.

-Prometo estar de vuelta a las 10:30pm, además papá ya me dio permiso.

-No quiero ningún reporte que asustaste a alguien, como los monstruos son escandalosos, me daré cuenta que llegaste a la hora-Los horarios era algo que Touya no iba a negociar, si sobrepasaba un minuto más será el blanco para prohibirle salida a esas horas.-No estás demasiado grande para andar con un muñeco en tu espalda.

-Para nada, ya me voy. ¡Adiós mamá!

Salió estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo interrogada por su hermano.

-Tu hermano no deja de preocuparme Sakura.- Opino una vocecita chillona desde su espalda.

Kero salió bien librado de la situación

-Sakura ahora en que lio andas metida, espero que la ayudes mamá con lo testaruda que es nunca me lo dirá.- Le dijo antes de cerras las cortinas y verla partir.

Ambos caminaron por las frías calles de Tomoeda.

-Kero, pero debemos hacerlo, la verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza. -Cruzó las piernas antes de tocar la puerta.-Siento pena por ser tan cruel con él y si está durmiendo, debe descansar por que mañana debe trabajar en la oficina, que te parece si practicamos en sábado, pobre Yukito.

-Eres una Card Captor y una maestra de las cartas. Nuestra obligación es servirte. No me vengas con excusas Sakura, además Tomoyo me prometió que me prepararía una docena de postres.

-Kero, tu siempre tan glotón y egoísta.- Mientras le reprochaba, este perdió la movilidad y se quedo estático en la capucha de su dueña. Se había percatado de la presencia de Yukito en la puerta.

-Sakura, no crees que es demasiado tarde para venir a visitarme.-Se froto los ojos.

Sakura se avergonzó por pedirle un favor y encontrarlo en pijamas. Debía estar muy cansado.

-Etto…yo...Como…Explicarlo. Quiero…

Antes que terminara de hablar, una insignia luminosa cerraba la puerta y unas enormes alas cubrían el cuerpo de Yukito.

-Se tardaron demasiado.-Dijo Yue fríamente.

-Siempre despiertas con ese humor, en verdad que asustas. Ya te dije que debes comer algo dulce.

Inexpresivo, cruzo los brazos y tomo vuelo.

-Me adelantare, es mejor que se den prisa quiero acabar con esto rápido, mi cuerpo humano necesita descansar.

Sakura le sonrió nerviosamente y se regaño por hacer trabajar a Yukito horas extras.

-Esta será la última vez que haremos trabajar a Yukito. No quiero que se enferme.

A un kilometro de distancia una risueña y entusiasta Tomoyo preparaba el traje que luciría Sakura y Kero. El vestido que llevaría puesto era tan parecido a las que hacía de pequeñas, exceptuando que este ceñía su cintura y hoy seria de color rosa con pliegues y unas botas. Kero solo necesitaba un lazo en el cuello y estaba más que perfecto.

-Que hermosa te ves Sakura.-Tomoyo había comenzado a grabar.

-Gran trabajo, Tomoyo.

Asintió Kero.

-Comenzamos.

Yue estaba impaciente.

-No esperen, Syaoran dijo que vendría, debemos esperarlo.

-No sé por qué invitaste a ese chiquillo maleducado. La reunión es para la Card Captor y sus guardianes.

-Pero Syaoran es parte de la familia.-Al decir eso un leve sonrojo se produjo en la chica.

-Los muñecos no hablan, pero que acabo de ver , es…Es una arruga. Creo que Kerberos se está haciendo viejo.

Li llego bajando de un árbol tan ágilmente que cayó junto en frente de Kero.

-Quieres pelea, ven chiquillo. A quien le has dicho viejo.

Kero se puso en posición de ataque.

-No me meto con muñecos anciano- Murmuro satisfecho.

Punto para Li. Cero Kerberos.

-Hola Kinomoto.-Saludo.

-Hola Li.-Sonrió y volvió a centrarse en la idea despiadada por despertar a Yukito.

Pero no me llamo Syaoran. Eso no hace ella. La muy despistada tiene la cabeza en otra parte ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien así?-Suspiro resignado. Que se supone que vamos hacer ahora.

-Joven Li, no crees que Sakura se ve hermosa. Intervino Tomoyo con cámara en mano para grabar su próxima expresión.

-Claro, Sakura es hermosa. Desde un principio lo he sabido, ese chiquillo se a llevado le premio mayor.

-A la poderosa bestia Kerberos se le acabo los comentarios. No hay nada más original para decir.

Ambos expulsaron rayos de los ojos.

-Chicos tranquilos, no tengo mucho tiempo prometí a mi hermano que llegaría temprano a casa es mejor irnos

-¿Irnos? No se supone que ibas a practicar en la mansión de Daidouji

-Eso iba ser pero no puedo grabar las maravillosas hazañas de Sakura son verla en todo su esplendor. Ella tiene que brillar, no todos los días se pude presentar un espectáculo tan magistral.

-Tomoyo, ya no sigas.-Susurro Sakura con una enorme gota de vergüenza detrás de la cabeza.

Subieron a la furgoneta de la familia Daidouji, el ambiente ahí dentro no dejaba de ser tenso. Kero y Li siempre se la vivían discutiendo, Yue era la expresión misma de una estatua, ignorando a todos en su alrededor. Sakura y Tomoyo seleccionaban las cartas que se emplearían. Sombra y agua. Algo saldrá de esa mescla, un oponente para luchar.

-Sakura…Yo…Syaoran no dejaba esa timidez cuando se refería a explicar sus sentimientos.

-Déjala en paz, chiquillo.-Kero se había transformado en la verdadera bestia que cuidaba las cartas, de un solo golpe con la pata mando a Li a chocar con un árbol diciéndole: -El anciano sabe golpear bien. Sopló sus garras.

-Kero eso fue muy grosero

-¡Ah! Él comenzó, se atrevió a decirme anciano y a Kerberos nadie lo ofende sin recibir su merecido.

Sakura corrió a ver si se había lastimado-¿Syaoran, te encuentras bien?

-Pues claro, la bestia golpea como todo un gatito.

Dos Li. Uno Kerberos

-Pero este chiquillo…

Kero estaba a punto de lanzar fuego

-Tranquilo Kerberos, Yo no vine a ser partícipe de una pelea ya me quiero ir.

-¡Te estás poniendo de parte del chiquillo!-Le grito a Yue.

-Yo solo he venido por Sakura, por nadie más.

Sakura recordó a Yukito y empuño su báculo. Lo que decía Yue era cierto y el tiempo corría con mucha velocidad. Confirmo con su reloj y marcaban las 9:30pm.

-El parque Pingüino, no hay otro lugar que podríamos utilizar de escenario.-Dijo Li muy enojado mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su traje verde.

-Lo escogió Kero.- Dijo Tomoyo

-Con razón lo repetitivo que es esto, la edad llega a afectarles a algunos.

Un soplo caliente atravesó algunos cabellos de Syaoran.

Cuando volteo encontró a un kerberos mofándose por haberlo asustado de esa forma.

-¡Vuelo!

Sakura transformo a su báculo y comenzó a ascender en la noche oscura.

-Todo está listo Sakura, puedes continuar .Li pero que haces aquí, ve con Sakura me encantara verlos juntos en esta hazaña tan romántica

-No quiero, yo solo vine a cuidar a Sakura además Kerberos está muy insoportable.

-Te oí chiquillo…

Sombra y agua comenzaron a actuar tal como estaba planeado, Yue lanzaba flechazos al monstruo que se había formado, Kerberos botaba fuego luciendo su dominio con los poderes. Sakura lograba esquivarlo con vuelo hasta detenerse y cambiar por la carta salto, cuando se creyó que había acabado y la ilusión que se formo desaparecería. Estás comenzaron a atacarla de manera intempestiva, algo no estaba funcionando según lo planeado.

-¡Deténganse!-Grito la dueña de las cartas.

-¡SAKURA!-Escucho a un aterrado Li desde abajo.

Tomoyo no paro de grabar, sea cual sea el escenario no se detendría este era un material inédito para analizarlo.

Yue de un salto violento corrió a defenderla alejándose de la locura de las cartas.

-Por qué no se detienen, no comprendo.- Se aferro al cuello de Yue.

Kerberos volvió a arremeter con fuego, entreteniéndolas. El monstruo que se había creado, lo embistió mandándolo al suelo.

-KERO. Sé sorprendió cuando este cayo. Déjame aquí Yue. Yo lo manejo.

-Pero Sakura..

Este la obedeció al verla decidida.

-Te ordeno que te detengas, lo digo en el nombre de Sakura.

El monstruo que se había creado desobedeció a la maestra de las cartas y la obligo a caer del báculo, cayendo al suelo. ¡Salto! ¡Salto! Aclamó a la carta pero esta no logro obedecerla. Se sintió impotente y confundida

Syaoran hizo su aparición convocando a sus pergaminos chinos.

-Dios del aire ,ve..Puso el pergamino contra la espada y logro estabilizar la caída de la chica a quien más amaba en el mundo.

Sakura cayo desmaya en el piso, ante los gritos aterrados de sus amigos. Las cartas regresaron a su forma original y todo se quedo en completa oscuridad. Desde hoy nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

**Marzul (lagrimas en los ojos)Agradece a Sakurita Kinomoto por su review. Este capítulo sí que es largo y agradezco también a los lectores anónimos. Estamos en contacto con la historia. Muchas gracias, nos leemos los próximos capitulo.**

**ATT. MArzul y su imaginación. **


	3. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

**Nota: LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LES PERTENECEN A CLAMP.**

-Despierta Sakura, despierta. La mano de Syaoran poso en su rostro acariciándola se encontraba demasiado angustiada para percatarse de ambos guardianes que estaban algo más distantes de ella.

Los dos guardianes miraron al cielo. Cerraron los ojos e intentaron sentir alguna presencia mágica.

-¿Qué crees que ha ocurrido Yue?-Pregunto un Kerberos adolorido.-Las cartas siempre han obedecido a Sakura desde los tiempos de Clow ellas han sido fieles es incomprensible que desobedezcan están diseñadas para tener lealtad y respeto a sus dueños. Esto sobrepasa los niveles de normalidad y la pacificación en estos años ¡Contéstame y no te quedes como muerto!

-No lo sé. Pero no me agrada nada. Respondió con monotonía. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Dejaría ese asunto para después, su principal asunto era la salud de Sakura pese a que lo inquietaba aquel acto de las cartas la salud de su dueña era lo principal-DEBEMOS….Antes de llegar a tocarla sintió como su cuerpo era un foco cambiante. No era posible esto no podría estar pasando. Él tenía el poder de controlar sus transformaciones, sin embargo su cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, veía al resto de personas como si dieran vueltas.-Kerberos transfórmate de una buena vez.

-Pero que dices Yue, será más fácil estar en esta forma para llevar a Sakura. ¿Yue que te ocurre? Estas brillando, es como si te vas a transformar en Tsukishiro. No ahora.-Ambas formas luchaban por quedarse como Yue.

Lo último que escucho fue una voz demasiado distorsionado de Kerberos-No puedo…Yukito cayó al suelo.

-Yue no estamos para ser graciosos. Nunca creí que le gustaba llamar la atención. Ya despiértate-Lo empujo con la pata. Li dio media vuelta y encontró a Yukito inconsciente.

-Kerberos no bromees, no ves que Tsukishiro se acaba de desmayar.

-No tienes que decírmelo, ya lo note. Lo que me faltaba ¿Ahora qué haremos?

-El joven Tsukishiro también se desmayo. ¿Pero que está ocurriendo?-Tomoyo se llevo las manos al rostro.

Ante el vacío y oscuro parque pingüino, el monótono Li hablo:

-Yo llevare a Sakura y tu Kerberos llevaras a Tsukishiro en tu espalda. ¿Crees que podrás?

-Ahora mismo puedo lanzarte fuego y decir que fue alguna carta me daría igual mocoso.

Lo ignoro. Estaba más preocupado por Sakura que por el revoltoso de Kerberos, llevo a su novia en sus brazos y la condujo a la dirección más cercana, la casa de los Kinomoto en ese transcurso nadie hablo, exceptuando a Kerberos que se andaba quejándose por ir en la clandestinidad para que nadie lo descubriera.-Esto ya me canso.-Estiro las alas y llevo al inconsciente Yukito en su lomo al igual que Tomoyo, atravesando la oscura y fría noche en Tomoeda.-No seas lento chiquillo, su hermano te va a matar si la encuentra en ese estado.

-Los veré en la casa de se sentó acomodando a Yukito, aferrándose a Kero.-Li, cuídala.

Asintió y camino lo más rápido que pudo, cuidándola y protegiéndola en su pecho.

-Demonios Kinomoto, que pasa por tu cabeza. Ya te había dicho del tablero, fue mi culpa, si hubiese actuado con precaución esto no estuviese pasando, pero eres testaruda y no entiendes indirectas.-Habló en voz alta, creyendo que no lo escuchaba.-Para colmo no te dije que ese vestido te hace lucir hermosa.

-Hey, te oí Syaoran, estas siendo demasiado cruel como antes, con la generosa Sakura Kinomoto, no me agrada. Tosió-Había despierto y aun no se daba cuenta de la situación y que Li la sostenía en sus brazos.

El chico se limito a mirarla entre sonrojado y angustiado.

-Hasta que despiertas, ya me estaba cansando en cargarte testaruda Kinomoto.

-¿A dónde me llevas Li? Estar en los brazos de Syaoran producía una sensación de bienestar y protección.

-Pues a donde más, a tu casa que no te das cuenta que te desmayaste.

Sakura rememoro todo y volvió a sentirse impotente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se aferro al pecho de Li, cada imagen que venía a su cabeza era mucho peor que la anterior, sus cartas, sus aliadas, sus cómplices y sobre todo sus amigas la habían dañado. A ella, quien haría cualquier cosa por cuidarlas.-Li, lo viste fue tan extraño, me asuste. ¿Donde está KERO? El se cayó y no recuerdo nada mas…Murmuro con la voz entrecortada.

-No te esfuerces Sakura, Kerberos está muy bien tan solo duerme yo te avisare cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

-No Li ni en broma mejor bájame si Touya se entera que estuve contigo y no con Tomoyo es capaz de cortarte con el bisturí mas filoso de la casa, yo camino sola…Gracias.

-Es un riesgo que tomare, aun estas débil. La sostuvo con más presión entre sus brazos, no la dejaría bajar tan fácilmente.-Sakura, quiero que me prometas que no harás algo tan arriesgado como lo de hoy, entendiste. El rostro dudoso de su amada le indico que no le iba hacer ni un ápice de caso, trato de buscar sus labios que se escondían muy cerca de su corazón, y un:

-Que tanto de demoras con Sakura ya nos morimos congelados afuera y Tsukishiro no tardara en despertar. Kero se les acerco con su vocecita chillona.

-¡MUÑECO! –Frunció el ceño, hablándole con una voz ronca del puro coraje. Estaba a punto de besarla y arruino el momento. Esa bestia de felpa era irritable.

-¿Yukito, que le ocurre? Esa cosa también lo golpeo. Sakura se bajo de los brazos de Li. Si le ocurría algo malo al inocente de Yukito ella no se lo perdonaría.

-No fue nada de eso Sakura, él simplemente se desmayo.

-Kero esa no es una buena respuesta. No me ocultes nada malo y ahora dime lo que paso. Estaba demasiado confundida para querer más mentiras y débilmente exigió una contestación.

-Yue comenzó a tener problemas con su transformación y lo único que vi cuando se desmato en el piso y la "bestia" de Kerberos vino a traerlo a tu casa.

-Me parece o intuyo que lo de bestia lo dijiste con cierto grado de insulto ¡Chiquillo!

Llegaron a pisar el suelo de la casa Kinomoto y ahora tocaba enfrentar a Touya.

-Li vete, yo estaré bien.

-¿Estar bien?-Dijo con sarcasmo.-Estas que caes al suelo y pretendes engañarme. Si sobrevivo a la bestia de Kerberos también lo hare a tu hermano. Dio dos golpes a la puerta.

-Monstruo, porque no llevas tu llave. Touya salió ansioso ocultando su sueño con un bostezo seguramente estaba esperándola. -Yuki, Sakura. Se sorprendió al verlos decaídos para creer que solo fueron a visitar a Tomoyo. Abrió de lado en lado la puerta para hacer entrar a ambos.-Que le has hecho a mi hermana maldito mocoso. Lo agarro del cuello de la camisa mirándolo con mucho disgusto.

Li miro fríamente. Esa era la expresión que esperaba de Touya sabía que nunca lo recibiría con pasteles y flores.

-No le hice nada.

-No le hice nada, no me vengas con mentiras, estúpido mocoso.

Esos minutos fueron incalculablemente largos. Touya quería estrujar a Li, si fuera dos años mayor ya se las hubiera cobrado todas.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? Yukito abrió los ojos desconcertado.

Touya solo un fuerte gruñido y empujo a Li lo más lejos que pudo.

-¡Qué demonios haces desmayado en mi casa, con mi hermana y este mocoso!

No hubo una sola respuesta.

-¿Sakura?-La llamo- Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Y ese mocoso le daba miradas tan provocativas a su hermana.-Dijiste que irías a ver a Tomoyo, nunca mencionaste a este mocoso.-Que alguien de una buena vez y por generosidad le contara que estaba pasando, el hecho de darles sus poderes para que Yue y Yukito siguieran vivos no le quitaba el tacto que tenia para descubrir problemas donde si los había. Nadie lo tomaría de tonto.-Estoy esperando una respuesta.

-No lo sé. Sólo recuerdo que Sakura vino a visitarme y en esos instantes me desmaye. –Confeso tomándose la cabeza y a la vez sorprendido por estar en pijamas.-Creo que sería mejor volver a casa. Tengo demasiado sueño y mañana debo trabajar. Estiró los brazos-Nos vemos mañana. Gracias Sakura por preocuparte por mí.

Touya cerró los ojos, interrogativo.

-De donde sacaste ese raspón en la pierna y no estabas vestida así. ¡Sakura!

Quizá vivir con un investigador privado resultaría menos conflictivo que con su hermano.

-Déjalo así Touya. La pequeña Sakura debe estar muy cansada por traerme a tu casa. Siento mucho molestar, es mejor que me vaya .Adiós chicos. Sonrió

-Hermano es que me caí-Se sintió muy torpe, pero fue la idea más coherente que halló-Fui a buscar a Tomoyo para…

-Íbamos a buscar al joven Tsukishiro para un proyecto en la preparatoria.-completó Tomoyo insegura ante la expresión poco favorable que tenia Touya por esa gran mentira.-Era urgente y Yukito se cayó al suelo…Amablemente Li se ofreció a acompañarnos ,que preciso es no jejeje…

-Es cierto y bueno hermano ya me conoces soy despistada, la oscuridad no me ayudo y me caí. Syaoran gentilmente vino a traernos a casa ¿No es cierto Li?

-Claro, esa es la verdad

Maldito mocoso ¿Quién cree semejante mentira? Todavía su invención tiene poca coartada, es un asco. Pasan los años y aun no aprenden. Por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, sería la última vez, la próxima utilizaría a su contacto más fiable.

-Entonces Yuki, mañana debes ir al hospital. Quiero ver cómo anda tu salud, no puedes ir desmayándote por cualquier lugar

-Tratare de cuidarme y descansar. Solucionado el asunto me voy, tengo tanto sueño. Bostezó

-Sakura es mejor que tú también duermas, mañana tienes clases y una niña de tu edad ya debe dormir.

-¡Hermano!- Protesto

-Déjame ayudarte Sakura, aun estas débil. Inconscientemente Li pronuncio la palabra prohibida para Touya ¡Debilidad! Èl se había encargado de cuidarla, cual débil, ella era muy fuerte para soportar todo lo que había pasado.

-Li creo que es mejor irnos, Sakura debes prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Pero….

-Yo puedo llevar a mi hermana "mocoso". Touya prohibió que Syaoran avanzará un centímetro más, él se encargaría de cuidarla por lo menos lo haría desde su casa. Vayan a dormir.

-Gracias, Syaoran.-Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa muy cariñosa provocando que este se sonrojara.

-Eh…Ya nos vamos.

-Es mejor-Intervino Touya llevando a su hermana a descansar.

-Te veo mañana Sakura. Se despidió Tomoyo

Al cerrar la puerta de la casa Kinomoto, los ojos de Syaoran se sorprendieron de lo rápido que llegaba la movilidad para algunos, ahí en frente de sus ojos estaba una limusina resguardada por guardaespaldas, esperándola. Antes de despedirse encontraron un bulto recostado en la puerta. Syaoran puso detrás a Tomoyo para investigar de quien se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa. Yukito estaba tendido en el frio pavimento en un profundo sueño. Ambos se miraron interrogativos, Li se acerco a sacudirlo suavemente del brazo para despertarlo.

-Hola, chicos. Creó que me debí quedar dormido. Es que tengo demasiado sueño - Bostezo-Ya me voy.

Dejarlo ir así, no fue buena idea. Así que ambos lo acompañaron hasta llegar a su casa. Con un gracias apenas logro llegar al mueble y volvió a dormir.

-Es mejor que descanses Li. Mañana será un día pesado.-Le aseguro por dos motivos, el primero las clases y el segundo la cámara de video que contenía toda la información de la noche.-Si quieres te puedo llevar en mi limusina, no habrá problemas.

-Descuida Daidouji, puedo caminar solo además mi casa no esta tan lejos.

Tomoyo comprendió el mensaje y subió a la limusina mientras sus guardaespaldas, como todos los años cuatro chicas esperaban que subiera y se marcharon.

El plan de Syaoran, no era ir a su casa aun no, necesitaba más pistas. Ese parque pingüino era sinónimo de misterio y mucha confusión. Caminó completamente solo, no había nada mejor que el silencio para aclarar sus dudas. El enorme rey pingüino seguía manteniendo su color azul, se sentó en uno de los columpios y cerró los ojos. Algo malo debía estar pasando ¿Pero qué? Sabía todo de las cartas Clow, sus jueces y del dueño que algún día las poseerían no había nada que no supiera de eso, quien mejor que un descendiente directo del mago Clow. Su familia lo sabía todo, pero si seguía hurgando sobre una nueva investigación, su madre empezaría a sospechar y le obligaría a regresar a China, no era buen momento, no ahora. Sakura lo necesitaba y no podría abandonarla y reconocía por mucho que la amaba, ella era testaruda, optimista y despistada ¿Pero no era ese el atractivo que lo había enamorado?-Kinomoto no se qué hare contigo.-Se balanceo en el columpio.

En la casa Kinomoto una charla familiar estaba surgiendo entre los hermanos.

-Yo te dije que no asustaras a nadie y terminaste por desmayar a Yukito, que monstruo más escandaloso.-Touya la dejo a salvo en su cama pero antes de irse reviso las ventanas.

-¿Hermano, que haces?

-Reviso tu seguridad. Ese mocoso no me inspira confianza, posiblemente se escabulla por tu ventana. No, al parecer no hay nada. Puedo irme a dormir.

-Hermano su nombre es Li Syaoran-Sakura estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con lo molesto que podría ser Touya.

-Un monstruo que es novia de un mocoso, que extraña combinación. Salió olímpicamente antes que ella le lanzara un cojín.-Sakura

-¡Que!

-Si tienes problemas no dudes que yo te puedo ayudar. Duerme bien.

Su respuesta la dejo pensativa. Touya cerró la puerta y Kero reapareció sentándose en la pierna de su dueña.

-Yo…Kero…Sabes lo que ocurrió.

-Lo siento Sakura, no logro percibir ninguna presencia. No soy de gran ayuda en estos momentos, pero prometo que buscare una respuesta.-Abrió el cajón para atraer las cartas a su cama, Sakura las tomo entre los dedos y no pudo evitar verlas con tristeza.

-Ustedes nunca me harían daño. No comprendo lo que paso.

-Sakura…Le dijo un Kero apesadumbrado. Eso había sido mucho para sus sentimientos-Ya verás que lo solucionaremos, es momento que duermas es más de media noche ¿Duerme, si? Puso su pequeña pata en la cabeza tratando de consolarla.

El sueño parecía esquivarla, como algo efímero no podía pegar ni un solo ojo, lo único que lograba escuchar eran los ronquidos de Kerberos los cuales le produjeron gracia y fastidio, silenciosamente tomo su móvil y se percato que eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Pese a rodar de lado en lado de la cama no lograba conciliar nada.

-Syaoran, debemos irnos al templo, siento una presencia muy poderosa. ¿Syaoran me escuchas? Lo tomo del brazo pero este parecía ido, como si estuviera hipnotizado, tenía los ojos oscuros. Syaoran que pasa ¡Contesta!

-Aun no te das cuenta-Dijo un Kerberos más oscuro y misterioso.

-¿Kero que te pasa?

Las flores de cerezo se expandieron por todo el templo cambiando rápidamente el escenario. Ahora se encontraba en la torre de Tokio, sosteniendo su báculo y sus amigos estaban encerrados en burbujas gritándole palabras incomprensibles para sus oídos, estaba demasiado aturdida y con el corazón agitado para entender lo que pasaba.

-Yo soy…

-¡Sakura! Escucho su nombre tras un grito desgarrador.

-Sakura lee la pregunta cinco-Murmuro Tomoyo despertándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí , eso la pregunta cinco

Escucho como todos rieron.

-Señorita kinomoto, puede usted concentrarse. Le reprendió la profesora por no prestarle atención.

-¿Sakura ocurre algo?-Pregunto un curioso Syaoran

-No es nada, solo no pude dormir bien, nada mas

Verla en ese estado le provocó un fruncimiento de ceño. No era bueno contarle lo que le ocurrió a Yukito cuando salieron de su casa.

-Tomoyo trajiste la cama de video. Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación ante la mirada preocupada de Daidouji. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y la sacó de la mochila. Instantes después que sonó la alarma de recreo Li tomo la mano de Sakura y la condujo al área verde de la preparatoria. Tomoyo iba detrás de ellos, mientras oían los gritos de las fanáticas de Li por tomar la mano de su novia.

- Syaoran, que pasa

-No me gusta verte así, ahora mismo te darás cuenta que todo fue un accidente, las cartas no te atacaron.-La mentiría, la confundiría pero jamás la lastimaría. Tomoyo también sabía cual era la verdad que ayer desde su perspectiva más cercana ellas la habían atacado pero Sakura era muy sensible con el tema de las cartas, ella era su protectora y verla así los molestaba. Quería verla como siempre, despistada, ocurrente y muy sonriente. Ella estaría bien si la convencía, así que Tomoyo también lo ayudaría lastimosamente una imagen vale más que una palabra, todo el video indicaba que sombra y agua se habían vuelto locas no había otra explicación. Vio de reojo a Sakura cuando se asusto al ver caer a Kero y cuando él invoco a sus pergaminos para detener su caída.

-Tú piensa que yo puedo creer que esto fue un accidente.

-¡Creerlo!-Dijo seriamente

-Syaoran, eso no es cierto ni tú mismo crees eso.

Trata de creerlo Sakura, trata se repitió mentalmente.

-Gracias chicos, pero me doy cuenta de lo que tratan de hacer. -Movió la cabeza-No se preocupen por mí, yo estaré bien. Soy una Card Captor yo no me rindo. Descubriré que hay detrás de todo esto, verán que lo volveremos a enfrentar.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que no recordaba esa parte de ella, la decidida, la optimista y no freno sus ganas que tenia, sus manos se movieron por impulso al rostro de la chica, la acaricio suavemente y la besó.

-Syaoran dettentte, Tomoyo está aquí

-No, siga chicos, sigan esto estará en el top ten de mi videoteca romántica vamos actúen con normalidad. Tomoyo estaba en su ensoñación ante la escena.

-Es cierto-Dijo Li avergonzado-Me deje llevar por mis impulsos, Daidouji no hagas eso

-No puedo detenerme, es tan hermoso ver a una pareja que se gusta mucho

-Li, ven a jugar.-Grito Yamasaki desde el otro lado.

-Te veo más tarde-Agito la mano y fue al encuentro de su equipo

-Vamos, Sakura tus mejillas están demasiado rojas para intentar simular pena

En otra parte de la preparatoria, en el aula para las clases de repostería estaba un Kero fascinado, oliendo los postres que habían preparado la clase de segundo año ¡Delicioso! ¡Esto es la gloria! Ustedes son los únicos que me alegran la vida, vengan con Kero. En sus pensamientos se había formado una nube rosa llenas de pasteles. Ahí voy por ustedes, Sakura no se enterara, comería solo el de ella al fin de cuentas, para quien más iba ser. El mocoso podría compartir el suyo, no había problemas. Buscó las cartillas con los nombres, el de Tomoyo se veía realmente exquisito ya iba empezando a embriagarse con solo el olor que invadía su cuerpo hasta del chiquillo no se veía nada despreciable y cuando se disponía a comerlo, algo pequeño apareció en la ventana abierta, no tuvo tiempo para esconderse en la mochila de Sakura y se cayó al suelo.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir, Kerberos-Esa vocecita flotaba en el aire.

Kero no hizo caso y se quedo inmóvil

-Siempre tan teatral, no has cambiado nada aunque pasen los años. Esté descendió hasta donde se encontraba

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-Hablo casi rechinado los dientes-Con que eres tú, maldita bestia oscura

-No sé a qué te refieres. El pequeño cuerpo comenzó a flotar por todo el alrededor muy relajado.

-Has ocasionado problemas a Sakura, dime lo que quieres. Se le fue a la defensiva

-Nada. Su tranquilidad irrito a Kerberos y busco la primera cosa que encontró. Toma esto..Con su pequeña pata cargo el pastel de Li y se lo metió a la boca ¡Contento!

No pasaron ni un segundo y este reacciono

-¡Chocolate!-con la voz hipnotizada y una sonrisa que se ensanchaba en la cara comenzó a decir: Dame más, ¿Dónde hay? Dame-la criatura perdió los sentidos y comenzó a exigirle mientras lo sacudió ¡chocolate! ¡Chocolate! Gritaba como todo un histérico

-Hey, no te lo acabes todo, yo que voy a come. Protesto kerberos al ver que la molesta criatura comía sin control todos los pasteles. Quiero más…Chocolate. Demasiado hiperactivo para alguien de enorme estomago y satisfecho.

-Pero que has hecho. Le hablo una voz amigable mientras subía la ventana.-Esto no estaba planeado.

-No me importa, quiero chocolate

-¿Quién eres tú? Dime

Kerberos apenas pudo ponerse de pie

La persona astutamente le sonrió tomo a la criatura de la cola para mantenerlo quieto.

-No te impacientes kerberos, aun es demasiado pronto para decirte mi nombre. Arruinarías todos mis planes

-Hay algo en ti, tú posees poderes mágicos de esto estoy seguro.

-Cómo te dije antes arruinarías mi juego. Y esto aun no ha comenzado.

Kerberos impulsivo, intento transformarse en la bestia guardiana de las cartas pero este no le permitió-Mala elección Kerberos, muy mala elección por esa razón vas a quedarte con esa forma los próximos días. Acercó su mano a la cabeza del muñeco y puso algo de magia en él.-Ahora es mejor que duermas, necesitas descansar. Debemos irnos antes que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia

-Amo quiero dulces, dámelos

-No debí traerte. Es mejor que te quedes quieto o te castigare. Que desastre has causado. Dejaré que te culpen por hoy, kerberos total no nos conocemos. Llevo al muñeco a la mochila de la Card Captor y lo dejo durmiendo profundamente -Mañana nos conoceremos, querida Sakura. Es lamentable lo que vas a tener que pasar por mi culpa, pero es tu destino. Su voz misteriosa cruzaba la ventana observando a una animada Sakura.

-¡Ah!-Sakura y Tomoyo escucharon los gritos asustados de Rika y Naoko-algo terrible a ocurrido-cuando llegaron encontraron el aula como una batalla campal de harina, azúcar y los utensilios estaban completamente destrozados. Alguien se había vuelto loco, temió lo peor, que Kero se haya enterado lo que le tocaba ese curso y haya decidido meterse en su mochila. Rogó, suplico que no haya sido pero sus deseos fueron tirados a la basura, Kero estaba muy bien acomodado en sus cuadernos cubierto de chocolate y profundamente dormido. ¡Kerberos! Lo quiso estrujar con sus propias manos pero se detuvo ante el tumulto de personas que se había formado por culpa del desorden

-¡Los pasteles! Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

Li llego muy agitado y no tardo en descifrar que o quien había hecho eso, observo a Sakura y lo confirmo. Maldita bestia de Felpa. ¡Estás muerto!

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para decir juntos ¡LIBERATE!**

**Terminamos con Groovy**

No te debes preocupar

Si todo te sale mal

Viajemos a la ciudad...

Tranquilízate y relájate

En la ciudad

Hay juegos y artes

Es demasiada presión

Y así tú reventarás

Ven y decídete ya!

Como la ciudad no hay nada mejor

Desestresate

Es sencillo

Tanto movimiento

Muchos rascacielos

Todo aquí divierte

Anímate amor

Juntos viajaremos

Y nos reiremos

Tú tienes la clave

Es tu decisión

Viaja aquí

Vamos!

**N.A(el primer ending de la serie de anime de SCC en español)la verdad no sé quien la canta pero me gusto ponerlo y no tengo ningún derechos sobre la canción, no quiero ser demandada. Soy solo una Facfictera (Creo que a mí también me hizo muy hiperactiva el chocolate)**

**Marzul (brillo en los ojos, luego lagrimas) Agradece a "B.C .M" por su reviews tan hermoso, inspirador que ni bien lo leí me dije que hago con las manos fuera del teclado, escribe ,es tan agradable es para mí saber que te haya gustado así que este capítulo es largo(estoy sudando, enfermera póngame pañito sobre la frente, esta operación ha sido un éxito..jejeje)Espero tu comentario. Bueno está bien, sin más les digo también a los otros lectores y los anónimos que me dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones y para leer sugerencias.** **Estamos en contacto con la historia. Muchas gracias, nos leemos los próximos capitulo.**


	4. Estudiante Transferido

**Estudiante transferido**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LES PERTENECEN A CLAMP.**

**Inglaterra-Una semana antes **

_-Eriol no es muy apresurado tus planes de viaje. Tus clases aun no han terminado y ciertamente, tus padres…_

_- ¡Cállate! Es mejor que no los menciones, el tiempo se ha acortado, sabes qué cosas muy terribles pasaran si no me voy hoy mismo. Es hora de volver a Japón, debo proteger lo que por derecho me corresponde._

_-¡Amo!-Exclamo Spinel_

_Los ojos del inglés de centraron en los boletos de avión. Sus maletas estaban listas desde la semana pasada, cuando el báculo le había avisado que debía partir a Asia, un continente lejano pero del cual mantenía un vinculo con sus antepasados, toda su vida sabia que pertenecía a un mundo desconocido para la gente normal, Spinel desde la primera vez que lo encontró le había enseñado eso, su descubrimiento de poderes mágicos, ayudándolo a dominarlos._

_-No te involucres en más problemas de los debidos_

_Aquella mujer de cabello rojizo asintió levemente_

_-He enviado una carta a la preparatoria, saben que soy tu tía y te aceptaron más rápido que un alumno normal._

_-Eres eficiente Kaho ¿o debo decir tía?_

_Ella ignoro el comentario y siguió con los planes_

_-Cuando llegues a Tomoeda serás conocido como mi sobrino y no levantaras ninguna sospecha._

_-Tomoeda…te veré pronto Sakura._

Lentamente despego los ojos, estaba tan agotada desde hace algunas semanas, sentía que volvía a ser la Card Captor de antes, con una vida complicada y al borde de la locura por culpa de Kerberos, la poderosa bestia del sello guardián-¡Bah, que gran mentira!-Ahora tal guardián se había indigestado por todo el chocolate que había comido el viernes pasado, se sentía tan mal luego de su comportamiento. Por su culpa, aunque indirectamente los demás se habían quedado sin postres, sin calificación y mucho menos podrían asistir al salón, luego de semejante destrozo

Armo una mueca, solo recordar aquella escena, la enojaba y a la vez la preocupaban, Syaoran tenía ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos. No lo culpaba, pero hoy era lunes e iniciaba la semana escolar, la segunda semana luego de las vacacione así que lo mejor era tener buen ánimo. Cogió la falda, la blusa y el blazer celeste que representaba a la preparatoria y salió corriendo a saludar a su familia.

-¡Buenos días ¡-Dijo enérgicamente

-El monstruo se ha levantado de buen humor, que celebramos-Esa era la extraña forma de saludar de Touya a su hermana menor, mientras bebía la taza de café

-¡Hermano!-Apretó el puño

-A medida que creces te vueles más escandalosa, en fin, ya estoy tan acostumbrado a soportar un monstruo tan molestoso como tú.

Gruño mientras buscaba su zapato para darle un buen pisotón. Touya kinomoto disfrutaba ese peculiar cariño por su hermana, siempre bromeando con ella. Sakura rendida por las esquivadas olímpicas de él, hizo una mueca y se dirigió a saludar a su mamá, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa en la fotografía, su cabello volaba con el viento y el vestido amarillo que llevaba la hacía ver como la reina de la primavera. Ella era realmente hermosa.

-Buenos días, mamá! Hoy estas muy hermosa-deposito rosas blancas en el florero del costado.- ¿Hermano donde esta papá?

-Dijo que tenía algunos proyectos de excavaciones en la universidad y salió muy temprano.-Replico sumamente tranquilo

-Entonces tú preparaste el desayuno, comprendo. Papá trabaja mucho-se quedo pensativa mientras comía los panqueques que preparo Touya.-no crees que eso sea malo para su salud, hace días que lo veo ocupado en la computadora y apenas come.

-Es cierto-concordó- Pero él es igual de testarudo que tú, monstruo, cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza es difícil que estén tranquilos.-Miro el reloj, dejando la taza de café en la mesa-Ya me voy, no te olvides que hoy te toca cocinar.

-Preparare algo delicioso para comer todos cuando lleguen de trabajar

-Has algo que este bien cocido, no quiero intoxicarme-Tomo su maletín y casi escapo de Sakura le aventara algo

-Siempre tan molestoso-Frunció el ceño y se apuro en cerrar la puerta, tomo sus patines y con agilidad se balanceo deslumbrada con las flores de cerezo y por un momento de olvido de las cartas, Kero, Yue y todos los extraños sucesos que habían ocurrido.

Estaba realmente apurado, hoy se había levantado muy tarde tras la noche anterior que no paro en pensar qué clase de problemas le sucedía al tablero mágico, en todos esos años de suma tranquilidad, reflexiono que solo no podría moverse al sentir presencias mágicas, pero ¿era posible la existiera de una carta clow?

-Hoy será un día agradable, cierto Syaoran

Li se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, que era pronunciado con tanta familiaridad. Se limito a mirarlo con recelo mientras se alejaba con el profesor Terada.

-¿Quién es ese tipo y como sabe mi nombre?

Ladeo la cabeza saludando a Yamazaki, mientras escuchaba los murmullos de un pequeño grupo de chicas

-Ya se enteraron, el sobrino de la profesora Mizuki vendrá a estudiar a esta preparatoria, se lo imaginan…

Ingreso a la clase con su actitud inescrutable, demasiado concentrado para ver a Sakura quien lo saludada entusiasta .Dejo caer la mochila en el asiento ensimismado en sus ideas.

-¿Syaoran te ocurre algo malo?-Sakura agito la mano despejando sus pensamientos.

-No es nada. Estoy bien

-Luces extraño-Sonrió es sus tan típicos actos de despistada-Es verdad, Tomoyo aun no ha llegado, ¿crees que le paso algo?

Cambio drásticamente su expresión y fue cuando el profesor Terada ingreso con…

-Pero ese tipo…Li se paró de la silla

-Buenos días, clase

-¡Buenos días profesor!-Respondieron

-Hoy se incorpora un nuevo estudiante a nuestra clase, adelante no seas tímido, puedes ingresar. Su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y viene de Inglaterra, quizá recuerden a su tía, Kaho Mizuki fue la profesora que les enseño en primaria. Nos acompañara todo el semestre, espero que lo traten bien.

-Buenos días, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Sus ojos azules inspeccionaron a todos, en forma de estudio. Sonriendo maliciosamente a hallar su objetivo, la chica de cabellera castaña.

-Pero ese tipo-la voz de Li se tenso mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-Oh, es verdad-Apunto con el profesor con el dedo buscando un lugar vacio-te sentaras junto a Kinomoto, ahí hay un asiento disponible.

El chico en breve segundos atrajo las miradas extrañas de las chicas. Era increíblemente guapo, tenía los ojos azules como el zafiro, de un aura misteriosa y un cabello azulado que contrastaba con sus ojos brillantes.

-¡Hola!-Saludo a Sakura, observándola fijamente.

Ella se tenso, aquella profundidad en su mirada era como un abismo del cual se podría perder.

Li los miro enojado, intentando no soltar maldiciones a ese individuo, que pese a ser el nuevo alumno, tenía algo que no le agradaba. Guardó silencio, pero le fue imposible reprimir su enojo, descargándolo en el libro para quitarle la cara de sorpresa a su novia.

-Sakura, saca tus cuadernos el profesor va a dar clases, ¿no queras atrasarte o sí?-Dijo con completo fastidio.

En los pensamientos de Sakura, solo existía las palabras oscuro, misterioso y ¿Conocido?

-Daidouji-Dijo Li al verla llegar, aparentaba haber corrido varias cuadras.

-Lo siento

Abrió la puerta de un tirón

-Lo había olvidado, la señorita Daidouji, usted puede sentarse junto a Li.

Tomoyo ingreso aún cansada y se ubico en el asiento donde la habían asignado, al recapacitar lo ocurrido, frunció el ceño. Quien era ese chico para quitarle el asiento donde lo ocupaba desde la primaria al costado de Sakura, ni Li había intentado hacerlo y un recién llegado se atrevía a arrebatarle su lugar en breves minutos.

_"¿Tomoyo que te paso?"_-Sakura le envió una notita por lo bajo.

_"La limusina se malogro en medio camino y tuve que venir caminando. No creí que me cambiaras tan rápido"_

Sakura trato de reprimir una sonrisa, Tomoyo estaba siendo tan teatral.

_"No lo se, el profesor lo asigno a este lugar. No te preocupes, mañana llegas temprano y asunto arreglado."_

-Si quieres yo se lo puedo alcanzar-Dijo Eriol muy cordial.

-No hay problema, gracias. Yo puedo.

-Dámelo a mi-Exigió Li en un murmullo-Estoy más cerca de Daidouji.

El enojo de Li, no tardo en ser evidente con las notitas de papel. Terminando de ser castigado por el profesor Terada. Su día no pudo ser más fastidioso. Maldito Hiragizawa-Para lo que me importaba-pensó haciendo una mueca de pocos amigos al recién llegado.

En el intercambio de profesores, Eriol se disculpo con esa cara de amabilidad resplandeciendo en sus sonrisas.

-Creo que he sido imprudente y he causado problemas. Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes-Sakura levanto las manos efusivamente-No lo hiciste de mala intención

Qué demonios había dicho Sakura Kinomoto, claro que tenía un problema. Él, su novio se había quedado sin recreo y para ella no había ningún problema. El hecho que sea extranjero no quería decir que lo debía tratar como un rey, nunca se comporto así cuando recién llegó a Japón, ese tipo no conocía la palabra prudencia.

-Considero que algunos están siendo entrometidos –Murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que lo pudiese llegar a los oídos de Hiragizawa

-Lo dices por mi-rio-Quiero pedirte disculpas, no fue mi intención que te castigaran.

Él lo miro desconfiado. Ese tipo no le inspiraba seguridad.

-No me presente correctamente. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa- Extendió la mano a Sakura con una sonrisa más que amistosa.

Maldito Hiragizawa

-Eh…Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Ellos son Tomoyo Daidouji-La chica de cabellos azabaches esforzó por dedicarle una sonrisa, él se había apoderado de su sitio- y él es…

-Li Syaoran-Dijo secamente

-Sí, exacto. Espero que en el tiempo que estés en Japón sea de tu agrado.

Kinomoto, siempre tan condescendiente. No le quiso dirigir la palabra en todo el día.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

-No tengo hambre-Estaba demasiado molesto consigo mismo y con ese alumno transferido que prefirió quedarse desarrollando algo de tarea, no tenia de otra, estaba castigado.

-¿Esta seguro, joven Li?

Su expresión le basto para llevar a su mejor amiga fuera del lugar.

-Ya se le pasara, lo conoces, es tímido y muy serio. No te preocupes.

-No lo sé, Eriol Hiragizawa se me hace extraño, es como si en alguna parte lo hubiese visto pero no sé dónde.

-¿Enserio? Yo también siento lo mismo, señorita Sakura-apareció el chico ingles con una amplia sonrisa. -Quizá en un sueño…Opino divertido

El mismo que tuve hace días. Se tenso al recordarlo.

-Olvídalo.

La siguiente hora de clases transcurrieron rutinariamente hasta la salida. Tomoyo se tenía que quedar en sus prácticas de canto y se despidió de los novios con sus tan amables sonrisas.

-Sakura, no quiero que te sientes con ese tipo, me produce desconfianza.

Con toda la inocencia y sin ninguna malicia, Sakura soltó una carcajada, dejando estupefacto a Syaoran.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?  
-Se te oye hablar como Touya, tú también le produces desconfianza

-Eso es diferente. Tú hermano no me soporta porque les quite el trofeo a los Kinomoto. Lo digo porque antes de ingresar a clase, Hiragizawa sabía mi nombre, no crees que eso es extraño.

Ese comentario a Sakura le pareció insignificante.

-Syaoran, todo el mundo te conoce en la preparatoria aunque no lo quieras admitir eres popular, sabes lo que yo creo es que Hiragizawa solo quiere sociabilizar, el venir de un país extranjero le debe ser difícil hacer amigos y al saber de ti, le debiste parecer agradable y creo que es sobrino de la profesora Mizuki o al menos eso es lo que se dice, se lo preguntare mañana

-Esa persona…Entorno los ojos

-Ya olvídalo-Se le adelanto con los patines y le dedico una sonrisa amorosa-Todo estará bien, Syaoran

-¡Eh!-contesto sonrojado-Claro

Mientras ellos se alejaban, una figura detrás de los arboles apareció enmarcando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No lo creo, Sakura. El juego ha empezado y no lo pienso perder. Su aura era la misma que la desde un inicio, perturbadora y oscura.

-¡Ya vine!-Exclamo dentro de la habitación, su padre seguía aun en la universidad y Touya en el hospital. El único miembro de su familia era el peluche glotón, como lo llamaba su novio, dentro del cajón el que vivía.

-Que bien, Sakura-Dijo adolorido.

Ella aun seguía enojada. La clase entera se había quedado sin postres, sin calificaciones y durante todos esos dos días no pudo pegar el ojo por los constantes quejidos provenientes del cajón.

-¿Cómo sigues?

Kero no se aguanto las ganas de contarle con su vocecita chillona. El estomago le quería explotar y su hermano antes de irse a trabajar había subido a su habitación para ver de quien se trataran sus quejidos. Lo miro fijamente haciendo que los nervios lo consumieran, apenas pudo engañarlo-Solo recuerdo el pastel del chiquillo, creo que sabía que iba a ir y le hecho algo nocivo para mi salud. No me acuerdo de nada más.

-Kero que malo eres…como te atreves a decir eso de Syaoran, el sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso.

El muñeco apenas logro levantarse de la cama y se lanzo al cuello de Sakura.

-Lo siento, lo siento Sakura ya no lo hare-Su rostro enfermizo y al borde de las lagrimas conmovieron a la card captor. Kero se veía demasiado indefenso para no creer en sus palabras.

-Está bien, kero-acaricio su cabeza-pero promete que no volverás al salón de repostería después de todo lo que hiciste tardara en dos semanas en abrirlo.

-Prometido-Respondió como un cachorro, sollozado levemente.

La habitación oscura de una mansión se había activado tenebrosamente. El sillón principal tenía un cuerpo joven, sentado, observando a través de la imagen que se proyectaba en el agujero formado, viendo a Sakura y Kerberos.

-Que imagen más conmovedora, creo que voy a llorar-Opino la pantera mientras se erguía a su lado.

El chico puso la mano sobre su mentón, pensativo

-Estuviste a punto de malograr mis planes, el juego aun no empieza y tú quieres arruinarlo. Spinel que pasaría si yo…-dio dos golpes con el báculo negro que se encontraba a su costado-Te desapareciera.

-Amo…-la pantera oscura se paro escandalizada, pero logro a responderle con compostura-Lamento mucho que le haya creado inconveniente, aceptare cualquier castigo que usted me imponga, pero considero que la muerte es demasiado para su fiel esclavo que lo sigue desde que lo conoció. Lo he acompañado como la bestia lunar y poseedor de la oscuridad en todos estos años he sido el más fiel de sus seguidores. Ese Kerberos es irritante y sabe lo que me ocurre con el azúcar

-¿Te estás quejando, Spinel?-El báculo comenzó a desprender pequeños rayos desde la superficie.

-No, nunca haría eso

Agacho la cabeza con timidez

-Es cierto Spinel, me has acompañado muchos años y debo reconocer tus meritos sin embargo no justifica que tu imprudencia destruye mis planes, el juego aun no ha empezado, entiéndelo. Veremos si Sakura Kinomoto logra deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente .El tiempo ha corrido y te advierto que seré un enemigo muy peligroso.

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para decir juntos ¡LIBERATE!**

**Maru Franco: Gracias por tu review, la historia se ha hecho presente, espero que te agrade también el capítulo.**

**BLOOD.C.M ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te secuestraron los vampiros o los ovnis? Marzul mandara señales de humo para encontrarte. ¡Al rescate! Espero saber de ti en tu comentario. **

**Me seguiré esforzando para la historia y no se olviden en dejar sus reviews, esa es la inspiración y ganas para su servidora en seguir con la trama, a cada opinión suya, me hacen feliz. Espero sus comentarios y dudas. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Reviews!**


	5. Alas del Peligro

**Alas del peligro**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LES PERTENECEN A CLAMP.**

"**Sakura y los inicios de un nuevo enemigo"**

"_El sol acaba de salir y hoy me iré a la preparatoria, soy tan feliz- Entonaba una frase, canturreando. Sakura Kinomoto siempre hacia las cosas con mucha alegría-Viento, viento, juguemos un poco"_

-Buenos días, pequeña Sakura-Saludo Fujitaka, su padre, mientras terminaba de hacer el desayuno, era una forma de recompensa con sus hijos por pasar más tiempo en la universidad y sus excavaciones arqueológicas.

-Papá, estas en casa-Corrió a abrazarlo-Que alegría, hola mamá veo que hoy estas mucho más hermosa que ayer.

-¿Por qué el monstruo esta tan contento, acaso asustaste a otra persona como lo hiciste con Yuki?

-¡Hermano!-Alzo el puño para intentar golpearlo-No le hagas caso papá, mi hermano solo bromea.

-¿Bromeo?-Pregunto sarcástico mientras bebía la taza de café-El monstruo llego la otra noche con el mocoso y Yuki desmayado.

-Con Syaoran –Sonrio Fujitaka-Ese chico es un buen muchacho, gentil y buen cocinero, Touya un día debes atreverte a probar su comida, tiene un gran talento te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Qué dices?-Touya casi escupió la taza de café-Solo le dirás eso.

-Sakura es una chica lista y estoy seguro que me tiene una interesante respuesta

Fujitaka siempre hablaba con voz pausada, comprensivo y no tenía la sobreprotección de su hijo, a tal punto de creer que los papeles se habían invertido.

-Papá aquel día Yukito sufrió un desmayo y tuvimos que traerlo a casa, estábamos con Tomoyo y Syaoran para que mi hermano lo revisara.

-¿Y cómo esta él?-Pregunto Fujitaka interesado en su salud.

-Ayer lo llame y me dijo que se siente un poco enfermo, así que estos días está descansando es su casa-Respondió Touya terminando el desayuno.

-Debemos invitarlo más seguido a casa, vivir solo no le ayuda demasiado a su salud

-Hoy mismo iré a su casa a invitarlo.

"_En otras noticias parece que Tomoeda quiere sorprender a sus habitantes, se nos informa que si usted quiere salir de casa por favor no olvide su paraguas por que una intensa llovizna se aproxima en las siguientes horas, sea precavido-Informo la periodista mientras miraba los gráficos del clima."_

-¿Qué?-Interrogo Sakura-Pero hoy hace un día magnifico-Corrió a la ventana para confirmar el esplendor de la mañana-No puede llover estamos comenzando la primavera.

-Deja eso, mejor siéntate a tomar el desayuno, un monstruo hambriento es peor que un animal salvaje.

Sakura lo miro ceñuda

-Sakura es mejor que comas con tranquilidad, por cierto hoy hice tu almuerzo no olvides de llevarlo.

-¡Que rico!-Sakura esbozo una amplia sonrisa dichosa.

-Hoy me toca hacer guardia en el hospital así que no vendré a casa hoy-Miro el reloj anunciando su salida-Ya es hora de irme, adiós. Es mejor que tú también te apresures monstruo, vas a llegar tarde.

-¡Sí!

-Ten cuidado hijo-Se despidió Fujitaka, su semblante seguía intacto aunque las arrugas de los años lo estaban invadiendo.

-Me tengo ir, nos vemos luego papá.

Se abrocho las rodilleras y termino por colocarse los patines.

-Sakura-La llamo desde la distancia-No olvides tu almuerzo y el paraguas.

Ella rio por su torpeza.

-Ten cuidado hija y cuando vuelvas de la preparatoria no olvides de invitar a Yukito a casa.

-Así lo hare-Salió echa un rayo, por dos razones, la primera que tenia practica de porritas y la segunda Syaoran era el jugador estrella del equipo, tenía motivos de fuerza mayor para con prisa-¿Qué extraño, llover en esta época del año? Debe ser una broma, pero papá insistió en que llevara el paraguas-Espero a que el semáforo cambiar de color, con mucha paciencia acompañada de toda la multitud.

-¡Hola!

Casi pega el grito al cielo cuando alguien le toca el hombro, un ligero estremecimiento se pego en sus sentidos, giro la cabeza con rapidez. Y ahí estaba él, el alumno transferido, con el cabello azulado y una sonrisa enmarcada en sus rasgos ingleses.

-¿Te asuste?

Sakura se limito a asentir levemente.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, olvido que estoy en un país extranjero.

-Pero hablas muy bien el japonés, hasta parece que eres parte de nuestra cultura, debe ser por la señorita Mizuki, ella debió enseñarte muy bien, ¿es tu tía cierto?-Pregunto Sakura cuando los automóviles se habían detenido.

-¿Kaho?, oh sí, lo es.

-Nunca nos dijo que tenía un sobrino, en todas las cartas que le envié nunca me hablo de ti.

-Somos familia lejana, ¿por cierto, te diriges a la preparatoria?-Eriol con mucha astucia cambio el tema siguiendo los pasos de Sakura.

-Sí, tengo práctica con el entrenador, hoy hace un día grandioso.

-Lastima-Eriol se separo unos centímetros de Sakura, ella se quedo confusa por su respuesta-Hoy lloverá-Mas que una pregunta termino siendo una afirmación para el cielo, cuando las enormes gotas de agua invadieron a toda la ciudad.

Sakura se quedo perpleja, como podría percibir algo que nadie.

-Lo dijeron en las noticias-Sonrió con gentileza.

-Yo también lo oí, pero tú fuiste demasiado preciso, parecía que conocías el momento exacto en que iba a suceder todo

-¿No me digas que crees en magia?

Sakura bajo la cabeza dubitativa, claro que creía, si ese humano supiera lo que ella podría hacer se sorprendería.

-Yo…

-No es necesario responder, es mejor apresurarnos antes que la lluvia empeore, yo también voy a la preparatoria.

* * *

En la preparatoria Seijou estaban comenzando el juego de futbol americano, era un deporte que atrapaba las miradas de las chicas por los jugadores musculosos que corrían mostrándose como guapos, fuertes y populares.

-Atrápala, Li

La pelota fue lanzada con un gran pase

-Buen lanzamiento, Yamazaki-

Syoran Li, era en pocas palabras el chico que todas querían tener como novio, atractivo, popular, un estudiante ejemplar pero con un pequeño inconveniente, tenia novia y no era otra que Sakura Kinomoto, la porrista número uno en su corazón.

El silbato del profesor obligo a que todos se detuvieran.

-¡Tiempo libre!

-¿Por qué?-Preguntaron confusos.

El cielo fue su respuesta inmediata ante los bufidos de los chicos.

-Todos adentro, seguiremos con basketball

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- La busco entre el resto de chicas.

- Sakura no ha llegado y tampoco Tomoyo, es extraño, ellas son puntuales especialmente Daidouji.

-Sakura…

* * *

Por la tarde y luego que las clases fueran suspendidas, Sakura tenía un extraño sentimiento que la perturbaba desde la mañana

-Rayos, este clima se volvió loco-Opino Kero siguiendo con el videojuego

-Ahora estoy segura, Kero, Kero, siento una presencia mágica, ¿Tú también puedes sentirla?

Kero arrugo el ceño mientras un aura azul bordeaba su cuerpo de muñeco de felpa. Deposito el control e intento concentrarse en las suposiciones de su dueña.

-Si Sakura, lo puedo sentirla, pero en toda la mañana no percibí nada

-Es mejor que vaya a averiguar qué es lo que pasa, Vuelo. Tomo la carta entre los dedos e invoco sus poderes en el báculo.

-Espérame-Grito mientras se escapaban por la ventana

-Todo esta tan mojado que no puedo ver nada-Afirmo.-Pero la presencia mágica es cada vez más cercana.

-Sakura por ahí-Kero apunto detrás del rey pingüino, hay un ente, estoy seguro.

Ella descendió hasta llegar al rey pingüino percatándose de dos figuras humanas, dos niñas pequeñas que lloraban escondidas entre sus ropas.

-Niñas es peligroso que ustedes anden solas, ¿donde está su mamá?-Se arrodillo a la altura de ellas

-Sakura, corre, ahora

-¿Syaoran, que haces aquí?

-¡Ahora!-Exclamo con el traje cubierto de lodo empuñando la espada.

-Debiste hacerle caso a aquel sujeto, niña boba-Ambas pequeñas comenzaron a reír de forma sádica mientras cambiaban de forma a una sola, a una sombra oscura de ojos fríos y terroríficos.

-Suelta..tame- Titubeo asustada intentando zafarse de sus huesudos dedos

-¡Sakura!

Kero salió a defenderla.

-Déjala en paz, tu pelea es conmigo, dios del aire ve-Puso el pergamino contra la espalda.

"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muéstrate ante Sakura quien acepto la misión contigo, libérate"

El báculo cambio a su forma al una estrella.

-Déjamelo a mí Syaoran, vuelo.

Aquel cuerpo mezclo sus poderes entre la lluvia y el aire haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-No lo permitiré-Kero interpuso su cuerpo entre el ataque y él.-Que me pasa, mis poderes no sirven, mi transformación…

-Kero-Sakura se desespero al ver rodar al suelo a su pequeño amigo sin poder ayudarlo.

-Muñeco-Fue lo único que logro emitir Syaoran mientras lo atrapaba entre las manos.

-Kero...-Sakura empuño al báculo con mucho mas determinación-lamentaras haberle hecho eso, burbuja.

-Es muy mala elección, Sakura-Le grito Syaoran desde abajo  
-Tengo un plan, no te preocupes

-Burbuja, has prisionera al entre y viento se convertirá en su cadena de la justicia, ahora.

La figura deforme comenzó a desesperance en breves segundos mientras se comprimía todo su aire, y al instante desapareció como polvo en la lluvia.

* * *

-Amo está contento.

-No

Spinel lo miro sorprendido.

-Fue un buen entrenamiento, pero Sakura tendrá que enfrentar al verdadero poder de un mago, buena suerte es lo único que te deseo por que la vas a necesitar. Bienvenida a mi mundo real Sakura, Clow fue demasiado generoso contigo, no esperes lo mismo de mí.

"_Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muéstrate ante Eriol, el que acepto la misión contigo, libérate" _

_-Yo te escojo…Laberinto, sabes lo que debes hacer._

Continuara...

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para decir juntos ¡LIBERATE!**

* * *

**BLOOD.C.M: Dedicado para ti, que sigue la historia y mi promesa a llegado con un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste, por que tus comentarios siempre me alegran, espero que ahora si estés muy bien, cuídate.**

**Maritha0891****: Gracias, no te preocupes, la historia ya se irá conociendo y veras que rol juega cada uno de ellos. **

**Actualice, para todas ustedes que siguen la historia y la deje con la duda, creo que ahora hay más o quizá menos, ya iremos abriendo paso a los planes maestros de nuestros personajes. ****Espero sus comentarios y dudas. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Un saludo a todas ustedes.**


End file.
